Un pequeño problema
by princesaninja789
Summary: Accidentalmente, Abril se transforma en la niña pequeña que era en un pasado. Donatello se siente culpable de lo qué pasó, por lo tanto decide hacerse responsable de ella hasta encontrar un antídoto. Con el tiempo él descubre lo que se siente tener que cargar con una niña dulce pero caprichosa que lo único que quiere es tener a alguien que la cuide y la ame. Basado en TMNT 2012
1. Fatal cumpleaños

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fatal cumpleaños**

Donatello encontró a Abril sentada en la sala de estar, la televisión estaba apaga. Podía ver la expresión en su cara, estaba llorando. Sus piernas estaban enterradas en su mentón y apenas podía mantenerse estable. ¿Qué es lo que andaba mal?

"Abril, ¿qué sucede" le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

La pelirroja lo miró y no dijo nada, solo soltó más lágrimas y se apoyó en el brazo de su mejor amigo. Aunque no pudiera expresar palabra alguna su estado lo decía todo.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y… y… papá y yo siempre lo festejábamos" sollozaba sin parar.

Donatello la miró y sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Odiaba ver a Abril llorar.

"Abril yo…" trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no lo logró "Lo siento…" la rodeó con su brazo.

Ella siguió sollozando.

"Quisiera… quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo" apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

"Abril" se apartó de ella y la miró de frente con la intención de consolarla "Sé que ha pasado un año y eso es mucho tiempo para ti, pero te prometo que lo rescataremos. Además, no estás sola… nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia. Te juro que mañana será un gran día, no estés triste. Por favor… no llores más, ¿sí?" y le secó una lágrima que estaba deslizándose por la mejilla.

Ella paró el llanto y lo miró fijamente, entonces su rostro se iluminó con una leve sonrisa.

"¿En-enserio?" preguntó restregándose la cara.

"Si, créeme. Será un día especial dedicado solo para ti" le acarició una de sus mejillas.

Ella no dudó más y se abalanzó sobre él, enrollándolo en una fuerte abrazo.

"El mejor" susurró Donatello.

Y así fue.

Al día siguiente ella se levantó tranquilamente. Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que la alarma no había sonado. ¿Por qué no había sonado? ¿Quién la apagó? Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y supuestamente tenía entrenamiento a las 7.

_Oh, que tonta. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, tal vez no quisieron despertarme temprano _pensó quitándose las sábanas de encima.

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.

"Qué raro, no he visto a ninguno de los chicos" se dijo a sí misma.

Salió de ahí y los pasillos seguían vacíos.

_De seguro deben seguir entrenando._

Se vistió y se fue a la sala: estaba vacía, solo la televisión encendida dando Héroes Espaciales.

_Esto es extraño, usualmente encuentro a Leo mirando Héroes Espaciales a esta hora._

Así, fue a buscar a Donnie a su laboratorio.

"Donnie, ¿estás aquí?". Nadie respondió. Timothy estaba durmiendo.

Entonces fue al dojo. Correcto, no había nadie. Llamó a la habitación del maestro Splinter.

"Maestro Splinter" golpeó varias veces, luego deslizó la puerta pero no había nadie.

_¿Dónde están todos?_

"Deben haber salido…" y caminó directo a la cocina.

"Chicos, ¿están aquí?" preguntó entrando como si nada.

"¡SORPRESA!" gritaron todos. Ella se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir "¡Feliz cumpleaños Abril!".

La cocina estaba adornada con guirnaldas y globos de muchos colores. Sobre la mesa había un enorme pastel de tres pisos cocinado especialmente por Mikey (oh noooo), tenía una cobertura de merengue blanco con pequeños detalles en rosa y una frase que decía Feliz cumpleaños Abril, aunque si se lo observaba mejor la letra A parecía el número 4.

"Chicos… N-no sé qué decir" sus ojos estaban como platos y una boba sonrisa abarcaba su rostro.

"Lo estuvimos planeando desde hace una semana" dijo Leo.

"Fue idea de Donnie" comentó Rapha, haciendo que la tortuga más inteligente se pusiera roja.

"Cállate Raph" le protestó.

Mikey se acercó y le colocó un gorrito muy divertido.

"Hoy eres la consentida, así que puedes pedir lo que sea" la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el pastel.

"Esto es… INCREIBLE, gracias" estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar.

"Ahora pide un deseo" Mikey encendió las velas.

Todos hicieron silencio.

_Deseo… deseo que podamos rescatar a mi padre. _Y sopló…

* * *

Luego de la fiesta sorpresa, Donatello había vuelto a sus quehaceres en el laboratorio. Había creado una sustancia capaz de cambiar de tamaño los objetos usando un poco de "agua de Kraang", era increíble lo que la tecnología de estos alienígenas podía hacer. Lo probó con uno de sus libros y en menos de un segundo adoptó el tamaño de una hormiga.

"Mi mejor experimento" dijo orgulloso, colocó la mescla líquida incolora en una botella de agua corriente y lo dejó al lado de un mesón.

"Hola Donnie" saludo la cumpleañera.

Él se sobresaltó "A-Abril, ¿n-no deberías seguir comiendo pastel?" ahora su cara estaba roja.

"Si, pero Mikey se acabó la última porción. Estaba delicioso, para mi sorpresa".

"Oh genial…" era común que se le olvidaran las palabras.

"Pero yo venía a verte" continuó sentándose a su lado "Quería darte las gracias… por todo. Organizaste una fiesta para mí, nadie nunca lo había hecho".

"B-bueno, ya sabes yo solo…" no lo dejó terminar, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el mutante se pusiera rojo así como cuando a una persona le tiran pintura roja en la cara.

"Gracias Donnie"

Donatello se quedó inmóvil con una sonrisa boba. Abril se levantó para irse, hasta que vio la "botella con agua".

"Me moría de sed" dijo, y comenzó a digerir la sustancia.

El mutante seguía en el mismo estado,

"Gracias por el agua también, está deliciosa… ¿de dónde la conseguiste?" preguntó poniéndola a un lado.

_¿Agua?_

Reaccionó.

"¿Qué agua?" preguntó preocupado.

"Está" le señaló "La que estaba aquí, tenía un sabor raro…"

_Oh no no no no, olvidé sacarle la etiqueta._

Entonces corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

"¡Dime que no la tomaste!" gritó desesperadamente.

"Si… lo hice" contestó asustada "¿H-Hice algo malo?"

"¡Abril, esa era agua de Kraang!" la miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué?"

De repente, ella empezó a encogerse, poco a poco fue perdiendo altura. No solo eso. Sus rasgos físicos del cuerpo y la cara cambiaron, era como si se estuviera haciendo más joven. Finalmente quedó a la altura de las rodillas de Donatello.

"¿A-Abril?" el mutante agachó la cabeza.

Ahora tenía bajo sus narices a una pequeña niña de escasos años de edad.

"Abril… ¿estás bien?" preguntó arrodillándose. Ella tenía la mano hecha puño apoyada sobre su mejilla, como si estuviera abrazando a un peluche, todavía tenía esa mirada tan dulce de siempre solo que de una manera más adorable.

La pequeña Abril asintió tímidamente.

_Oh por Dios, esto es mi culpa._

"No… puede… ser. ¿C-cuántos años tienes?"

"Cinco" contestó con una leve voz infantil.

No podía estar pasando, esa sustancia la había rejuvenecido…

* * *

**¿Qué tal eh? Hacía mucho tiempo que me preguntaba como sería Donatello en el papel de niñero, o Abril cuando era chiquita. A veces me imagino situaciones que podrían pasar y las escribo, y de mi cabecita salieron estos maravillosas historias que estan leyendo. Dejen sus comentarios. Saludos!**


	2. Una nueva responsabilidad

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva responsabilidad**

"NO NO NO NO, debo estar mal… estoy soñando, claro que estoy que estoy soñando. Tu no tomaste esa agua de Kraang, por lo tanto no estarías de esta manera…" trataba de convencerse a sí mismo "A quién engaño, no es un sueño".

Donatello no sabía qué hacer, por un momento pensó que al tomar esa sustancia la haría encogerse – en un cierto modo si lo hizo – pero no rejuvenecer. ¿Por qué rejuveneció?

_Debe tener efectos diferentes en el organismo humano _pensó lógicamente.

"Mírate Abril" seguía arrodillado frente a la niña "Esto va contra las leyes físicas".

Indudablemente aunque estuviera de mal en peor, no podía dejar de verla. Sí, había cambiado, pero seguía teniendo ese algo especial que siempre la había hecho adorable. Ya no llevaba el cabello recogido con una liga, ni esa vincha color amarillo brillante que resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo, ahora sus mechas caían delicadamente en sus pequeños hombros y no llevaba ningún accesorio. Sus mejillas eran aún más adorables y con una leve tonalidad en rosa. Eso sí, no hay que olvidar sus ojos azules, parecían pedazos de cielo azul mesclados con un poco de agua. La niña era hermosa, de eso no había contradicciones, y Donatello lo sabía.

"No debiste tomar esa agua" le acarició su suave y delicado cabello.

Abril lo miró ingenuamente como si quisiera consolarlo, ella siempre lo hacía, pero ya no era lo mismo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" se preguntó. Ahora sonaba triste, un poco preocupado.

Donatello la tomó entre brazos y la alzó, era tan ligera como una pluma.

"Donnie…" dijo ella sonriendo.

Él se alivió "Al menos me reconoces".

Llevó a la niña fuera del laboratorio para enfrentarse a lo que venía después.

Allí, en la sala, Leonardo disfrutaba de una maratón de Héroes Espaciales, estaba sentado frente al televisor como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, Miguel Ángel husmeaba en los regalos de Abril, y Raphael le daba de comer un trozo de pastel a Spike. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de su hermano más inteligente con una niña a cuesta.

"Hola chicos" dijo en un tono culpable.

"Oye Donnie, deberías haber visto la cara de Leo cuando Rapha probó el past-…" paró de hablar cuando vio a la pequeña Abril "Leo… Raph…". Ambas tortugas volvieron la cabeza hacia su hermano más alto.

"Donnie… ¿Esa es…" Leonardo sentía que sus ojos lo engañaban.

"Si… es Abril".

Sus tres hermanos quedaron perplejos, no entendían absolutamente nada.

"Oh amigo, estás en un gran problema" masculló Mikey.

* * *

"…Y terminó convertida así como la ven." Donatello contaba su parte de la historia.

La pequeña Abril se sentó en frente de la tele a ver Héroes Espaciales mientras Leo la vigilaba.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando se entere el Maestro Splinter?" preguntó Raphael con los brazos cruzados.

"Si es que se entera, querrás decir. No hace falta que le digamos" le corrigió Miguel Ángel.

"Pero en algún momento se enterará" agregó Leo.

"Por ahora todo está bien, buscaré el momento adecuado para decirle" los tranquilizó Donatello.

"Bueno…" Leo volteó a ver a la niña "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?".

Mikey pensó "¿Cuidarla, tal vez?"

Donatello centró su mirada en ella "Yo la cuidaré hasta que cree un antídoto, soy el responsable de lo que le pasó… hablando en caso concreto".

"¿Estás seguro? Cuidar de una niña pequeña es mucho trabajo" le contradijo Leo "Además, los niños humanos no son iguales a los mutantes".

"Ya lo sé Leo, pero debo hacerlo".

"Ok, está bien, pero por las dudas te ayudaremos".

Abril se alejó de la pantalla y le estiró el brazo al mutante de la banda morada.

"Donnie, tengo que ir al baño" le dijo mirándolo desde un ángulo menor.

"Eh… um…" no sabía cómo reaccionar "¿No puedes ir tu sola?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Donatello miró a sus hermanos aterrados.

"Jeje, esto se va a poner interesante" susurró Miguel Ángel.

* * *

Donatello volvió a su trabajo, ahora necesitaba volver a Abril a la normalidad. Llevaría un tiempo, tal vez días, semanas… o meses, pero él estaba dispuesto a solucionar este problema. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

La niña comenzó a explorar cada rincón del laboratorio buscando algo con qué entretenerse.

"Abril, no toques nada" le advirtió.

Pareciera que no le prestaba atención alguna, ella siguió jugueteando como si nada. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber para qué se usaban los tubos de ensayo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó sacando uno que estaba colocado dentro de la gradilla de metal, contenía una sustancia de color verde.

"¡No toques eso, es peligroso!"

Entonces de devolvió a su lugar y siguió buscando cosas mientras Donatello intentaba mesclar unos componentes químicos sumamente letales, así qué necesitaba mucha concentración.

"¿Donnie, que es esto?" preguntó mostrándole un vaso de precipitado.

"Acabo de decirte que no tocaras nada, vuelve a poner eso donde estaba" le regañó.

La niña no obedeció y siguió jugando.

La tortuga mantenía consigo los dos tubos de diferentes colores en ambas manos, trató de concentrarse para que ambas sustancias cayeran al mismo tiempo dentro de un recipiente.

_Ya casi, ya casi…_

CRAASHH, se sintió como un vidrió se rompió. El estruendo hizo que Donnnie perdiera la concentración y derramara las dos sustancias por toda la mesa de trabajo. Volteó para ver qué es lo que había pasado, y se encontró con qué Abril había tirado accidentalmente el vaso de precipitado.

"Oops" dijo la niña alejándose lo más que podía de los vidrios rotos.

Donatello estalló "¡ABRIL! TE DIJE MÁS DE UNA VEZ QUE NO TOCARAS NADA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE. PUDISTE HABERTE LASTIMADO".

Frente a esto, ella se asustó y comenzó a hacer pucheros con los ojos lagrimeando a punto de llorar. Donatello se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tranquilizó.

"A-Abril… lo siento, no… debí gritarte" se arrodillo y extendió sus brazos para envolverla en un abrazo. Ella se hundió en su caparazón para sollozar, él le acarició el cabello.

Se apartó de su pecho y se miraron: sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y sus mejillas rosas parecían dos globos a punto de estallar.

"Lo lamento, te prometo que no volveré a gritarte" le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó tratando de evitar que los mocos salieran de su naricita.

"Lo prometo" le aseguró.

* * *

Flashback

"_Lo extraño tanto Donnie"_

"_Abril, te prometo que lo traeremos de vuelta, sano y salvo. Voy a estar contigo en cada momento, nadie te hará daño, vamos a ganar en esta guerra"_

"_¿Lo prometes?"_

"_Te lo prometo por mi vida"_

"_Gracias Donnie… eres un gran amigo"_

"_No me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero y para que vuelvas a tener tu vida de antes"_

"_Yo solo quiero a mi papá de vuelta, pero no mi vida de antes. Ahora tengo una mejor…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porqué los conocí a ustedes… sobre todo a ti"._

"_Abril yo…"_

"…_Me amas, si lo sé… y yo también te amo"_

* * *

**Ok, debo decir que me causa muchísima ternura esta historia. Es tierno, ¿no es tierno? Claro que es tierno, ya me lo puedo imaginar… ejem, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios, acepto todos (positivos y negativos). La semana que viene comienzo con las pruebas en la escuela, así que estaré inactiva durante un tiempo debido a mis estudios. Por eso trataré en lo posible de actualizar los demás fics y, si llego, también este. Saludos!**


	3. Siempre aquí

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Siempre aquí**

Faltaba poco para que el día se acabara y el cumpleaños de Abril también. Donatello se lamentaba a cada rato lo sucedido, le había prometido a la chica de sus sueños el mejor cumpleaños de todos… y le había fallado. Pero una promesa es algo muy serio, cuando uno promete algo debe cumplirlo a pesar de todo.

"Donnie… tengo sueño" dijo en un bostezo la niña. Sus ojitos se veían cansados y apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Eran las 22:35.

"Vamos, te llevaré a la cama" la alzó y se dirigieron a la habitación de Donatello. Como ella no tenía aún su espacio, Donnie accedió a dejarla dormir en su cuarto por un tiempo y él acamparía en el laboratorio (su lugar favorito).

Sus hermanos contemplaban la conmovedora escena.

"Awwww, ¿no es tierno? Donnie es taaan cariñoso con ella" Miguel Ángel puso ojos brillantes y se sostuvo las mejillas con las manos.

"Es cierto…" susurró Leo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano menor. Por un momento pensó que Donatello sería un buen padre algún día.

Raph rodó los ojos "Solo espero que no hagan lío a las cuatro de la mañana".

* * *

En su habitación, Donatello colocó a Abril ya soñolienta en la cama y la arropó hasta el cuello. Bostezó de nuevo y miró a su amigo mutante.

"¿Me lees un cuento?" le preguntó jugando con sus manos.

"¿No crees que es tarde? Debes dormirte ya Abril" le cuestionó acariciándole la cabeza.

"Pero yo quiero un cuento" volvió a insistir.

Donatello rodó los ojos y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

"Está bien, está bien. A ver… un cuento. Bueno, te contaré la historia de "Los cuatro ninjas". Hubo una vez…" y así comenzó a relatar una historia ficticia. En realidad la había él cuando Miguel Ángel no podía dormir, entonces se la contaba y, antes de llegar al final, se quedaba dormido.

Este caso fue lo contrario, Abril escuchó la historia hasta el final casi sin fuerzas para parpadear, pero quería escucharlo.

"Y vivieron felices todos juntos" finalizó dejando una hermosa sonrisa en ella.

"Cuéntala otra vez" pidió sentándose como rana en la cama.

"Mañana, tal vez. Debes dormirte"

"No tengo sueño…" replicó. Soltó otro bostezo.

"¿Segura?" la miró de forma sarcástica "Porque si no te duermes vendrá el coco y te comerá".

Entonces ella saltó y volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas "¡No quiero que me coma!"

"Entonces duérmete" la arropó de nuevo.

"Donnie" dijo nuevamente.

"¿Si?"

"Hoy pasé el mejor cumpleaños del mundo entero" extendiendo los brazos como si dibujara un enorme círculo.

Él la miró y sintió como su corazón palpitaba más de lo esperado.

"¿E-Enserio?"

"Sip. Te quiero" se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento él procuró ver un arcoíris en la mirada de la pequeña Abril. Suspiró.

"Me alegro tanto Abril… yo también te quiero" le besó suavemente la frente y apagó la luz "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Donnie" y finalmente se quedó dormida. Él la contempló por unos segundos desde la puerta antes de irse a su laboratorio. Creyó ver un ángel durmiendo en su cama.

* * *

Flashback

_"… ¿Donnie?" preguntó Abril restregándose los ojos con la mano._

_Él estaba arrodillado junto a su cama "A-Abril, ¿c-cómo sabias que…"_

_"Sentí tu presencia. Splinter dice que es un don especial"._

_"Entonces ya me descubriste"_

_"No te preocupes. ¿Vienes a menudo?" se sentó como una rana y lo miró fijamente. Su pijama constaba de una camiseta blanca suelta de mangas cortas que dejaba apenas ver su cintura y un pantalón corto del mismo color con un listón rosa en el elástico._

_"Yo… maso menos. Hay veces en las que quiero ver que tal estás. Lo siento, mejor me voy"._

_"No, espera" lo tomó del brazo "No te vallas. Es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por mí"._

_Ambos estaban a centímetros._

_"Abril, sobre lo que te dije el otro día… bueno… tú sabes… uh…"_

_"¿Qué me… besaste?"_

_Él asintió. Ella solo se ruborizó._

_"Estamos bien… ¿no?"_

_"Pues claro, no veo lo malo..."_

_"Pero no te dije que te amo…"_

_Ella sonrió levemente._

_"… Y yo tampoco"._

_Entonces sintieron algo, algo que los llevó a besarse en ese momento._

_Se separaron._

_"Donnie… ¿seguimos siendo amigos, no?"_

_"Si… seguimos siéndolo" y le acarició la mejilla._

* * *

La medianoche había pasado, todos estaban en la cama. Excepto Donatello. Seguía internado en su laboratorio trabajando en una cura para Abril.

"Donnie" oyó una voz infantil en la puerta.

Su corazón latió más fuerte, sintiendo una sensación de ternura.

"Abril, deberías estar durmiendo".

"Tuve una pesadilla" tenía los ojos llorosos.

"Ven aquí" sintió compasión y extendió sus brazos hacia ella para que luego se hundiera en su pecho "¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"

"S-Soñé que un monstruo me perseguía, y yo… yo… estaba muy sola" contó largándose en el llanto.

Donatello la calmó. La sentó sobre sus rodillas y le acarició la cabeza.

"No temas… solo fue un sueño. Yo estoy aquí".

"Quiero quedarme contigo, tengo mucho miedo".

"Está bien"

_Como quisiera que estuvieras de vuelta…_

* * *

Flashback

_"Fue horrible Donnie…" dijo sollozando Abril en el pecho de su amigo._

_"Solo fue un sueño"_

_"Parecía tan real… y yo… yo… no supe qué hacer"_

_"No llores, por favor"_

_Ella se enjuagó las lágrimas "Lo siento, pero enserio fue horrible. Creí… que no te volvería ver"._

_Él la miró con tristeza casi absorbiendo sus sentimientos ajenos._

_"No vuelvas a pensar en eso. ¿Oíste? Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase" le quitó los cabellos de la cara "Recuerda que solo son sueños, no siempre lo que ves en los sueños puede ser verdad. Algunos dicen que son visiones, pero eso depende de ti si se convierten en realidad"._

_"Nunca lo había pensado así…"_

_"Ahora ya lo sabes"_

_Se restregó la cara._

_"¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?... Me refiero a hacerte compañía"_

_"Seguro". Nada lo haría más feliz._

_"Gracias Donnie"._

* * *

"Donnie"

"¿Si?"

"¿Todo va a mejorar?"

Él pensó en un momento. Tenía entre sus brazos a una niña indefensa que tan solo necesitaba a alguien.

"Si Abril, todo va a mejorar".

* * *

**Ay, esto es lo mejor que escribí. Quisiera saber sus opiniones amigos lectores, así que espero sus comentarios. Les prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Saludos!**


	4. Hermanos son hermanos

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hermanos son hermanos.**

Ya había amanecido, el Sol se asomaba por el Este de Nueva York, pero la luz del día no llegaba hasta las alcantarillas.

7 a.m., hora de levantarse.

Splinter esperaba a sus hijos en el dojo como todos los días para su entrenamiento diario, salvo a una jovencita que había sufrido un tremendo cambio.

Raphael y Leonardo fueron los primeros en aparecer.

"Buenos días, hijos míos" saludó su padre.

"Buenos días, sensei" respondieron al unísono.

Le siguieron Miguel Ángel y Donatello detrás.

"Hola sensei, buen día… nos quedamos dormidos" dijo Mikey agitado.

"Ya veo" entonces fijó su mirada en la tortuga de banda morada "Te ves cansado Donatello, ¿otra vez desvelándote?"

"Uh… es que estuve muy ocupado anoche" emitió un bostezo. Casi se notaban sus ojeras.

"Si, cuidando a Abril" susurró Raphael.

Los cuatro se alinearon y arrodillaron en frente de su Sensei.

"¿Dónde está la señorita O'neil?" preguntó echando un detenido vistazo.

Fue cuando Donatello se dio cuenta.

"E-Está durmiendo" contestó tratando de mantener la calma.

"Entonces voy a ir a despertarla"

Donatello intervino en frente de él "¡NOO!... Es decir… Em… Ella no se siente muy bien hoy"

"En ese caso iré a ver qué le pasa" contestó preocupado.

"¡NO NO! Ella necesita descansar, debería dejarla tranquila"

Leonardo intervino en ese momento "Sensei, tiene razón. Es mejor darle su espacio y seguir con el entrenamiento…" y con eso logró convencer a su padre rata.

"Está bien" asintió.

Donatello se volvió a su hermano mayor aliviado y le intercambió una mirada, como si dijera _Gracias._

* * *

"Puf, estoy muerto" Mikey se dejó caer sobre el sillón "En mi opinión, las prácticas deberían durar al menos una hora, NO CUATRO"

"Dímelo a mí" contestó Raph "Oye Donnie, ¿y la niña?"

"Es cierto" recordó "Debo ir a ver cómo está" y se fue a su habitación.

Trató de no hacer ruido con la puerta, tal vez ella seguí dormida. Cuando la abrió del todo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Abril no estaba en su cama.

_Oh no _pensó asustado.

"¡Abril! ¿Dónde estás?" encendió la luz y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, siendo una niña tan chiquita podría esconderse en donde sea.

Miró por debajo de la cama, dentro del ropero, debajo de su escritorio, dentro de las pocas cajas que tenía apiladas con cables y dispositivos. Ningún rastro.

Salió de la habitación gritando su nombre lo más despacio posible, pero nadie contestó.

_Es oficial, estoy muerto._

Corrió desesperadamente hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

"¡Chicos, tienen que ayudarme! Perdí a Abril y no sé dónde está" gritaba como loco tomándose por la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" Mikey se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos.

"¿No se supone que estaba durmiendo?" Raphael quitó la vista de su comic.

"Así era pero, cuando fui a verla ya no estaba y yo… ¡DEBEN AYUDARME! ¡PODRÍA ESTAR EN CUALQUIER LADO!" se tiró al suelo de rodillas implorando.

"Tiene razón chicos, hay que encontrarla" dijo Leo "Revisen en todos lados, en cada rincón si es posible".

Y así fue. Cada uno buscó en sitios diferentes.

"¡Abril! Sal de donde quiera que estés…" Miguel Ángel revisó todas las habitaciones pero no la encontró.

"Abril, ¿estás aquí?" preguntó Rapha inspeccionando la ducha del baño. Y nada.

"¡Abril!" Leo observó por la cocina. Hasta dentro del horno.

"¡Abril! Por favor, aparece. No es nada gracioso señorita" gritó Donatello buscando por todo el laboratorio, dentro del Shellraiser, el submarino…

Todos volvieron a la línea de partida.

"¿Algo?" preguntó Donnie.

Negaron con la cabeza.

"Me rindo" suspiró abatido "Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Splinter"

"Pero… ¿y si se molesta?" preguntó preocupado Mikey.

"Él podría ayudarnos Mikey" le aclaró Leonardo.

"Sensei" Donatello entró en el dojo "Debo decirle algo, yo…"

Se quedó quieto al ver a la pequeña Abril con un osito de peluche en los brazos de su Sensei.

"¡Oye, es mi osito!" Leo paró a Mikey.

"Esto no puede estar pasando… trágame tierra" susurró para sí Donatello.

El maestro Splinter se acercó y dejó a la niña en el suelo, la cual se enrolló en la pierna de su amigo mutante, él le acarició la cabeza y la alzó.

"Creo que me debes una explicación" la rata mutante permaneció quieto y tranquilo durante unos segundos.

"Splinter… yo… lo siento. Fue mi culpa. Abril accidentalmente bebió una sustancia que yo había creado, y contenía agua de Kraang… Todo pasó tan rápido y no pude hacer nada al respecto" mantenía el cabeza abajo devastado.

Hubo un silencio.

"Entiendo… ¿eres consciente de lo que pasó, Donatello?"

"Hai, sensei"

"De ser así, supongo que eres el único responsable de esto"

"Hai, sensei"

"Bien. Creo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer"

"Lo sé, sensei. He tratado de volverla a la normalidad, pero no funcionó. Prometo encontrar una cura".

"Así se habla hijo mío, mientras tanto espero que te hagas cargo de Abril. Un niño pequeño es una gran responsabilidad."

"Ya sé… lo haré por ella".

Y así, Splinter se retiró a su cuarto. Los cuatro hermanos quedaron en silencio hasta que su sensei desapareció.

"¡Abril, me diste un gran susto!" le reclamó mientras ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules "No vuelvas a hacerme eso… ¿Entendiste?" ella asintió.

"No soy experto en niños, pero creo que estaba buscando algo para abrazar" agregó Raphael señalando el osito de peluche.

Mikey se le acercó y le acarició el cabello "Puedes quedártelo, si quieres. Lo necesitas más que yo".

"Mikey" dijo ella, y le estiró la banda.

"Aww, eres un encanto. No sé porque no se nos ocurrió convertirte en niña antes".

Donatello lo miró furioso "Ejem…".

"Oh… jeje, lo siento Donnie".

Leonardo fue consciente de la hora y dio un salto "OH NO, YA VA A COMENZAR HÉROES ESPACIALES".

"Quiero ver Héroes Espaciales" exclamó Abril.

Leo la miró entusiasmado "¿Quieres ver el programa conmigo?"

Ella asintió felizmente.

"¡Excelente idea! Leo, entretenla un poco así voy a trabajar en un antídoto" Donnie bajó a la niña y ella se fue corriendo a la sala.

"No te preocupes, va a estar bien conmigo" le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

"_ESTÁS VIENDO HÉROES ESPACIALES"._

"_CAPITÁN RYAN, TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA. NUESTRA TRIPULACIÓN HA SIDO DEBORADA POR UN MONSTRUO GALÁCTICO PELIGROSO"_

"_HAY QUE MANTENER LA CALMA. GANAREMOS ESTA GUERRA"_

"_¡PERO CAPITÁN…!"_

_PLAAFF_

"Comenzamos esta rebelión por accidente, y por los anillos de Nebulón, vamos a terminarla con un propósito" imitaron al Capitán Ryan al mismo tiempo levantando el dedo índice.

"¡El Capitán Ryan es el mejor!" gritó Abril saltando.

"¡Lo sé, no hay nadie que lo supere!" exclamó Leo emocionado. Entonces se le quedó mirando, había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba ver su programa favorito con Abril.

* * *

Flashback

"_Hola Leo, ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Veo Héroes Espaciales"_

"_Genial, ¿puedo verlo contigo?"_

"_Seguro"_

"_¡No hay tiempo para dudas…"_

"… _Mis órdenes deben llevarse a cabo sin cuestionarlas!" ella terminó la frase._

_Leonardo se le quedó mirando boquiabierto. _

"_T-Tu… ves… ¿Héroes Espaciales?"_

"_Así es, mi papá y yo lo vemos todo el tiempo. Nunca me he perdido un capítulo, es mi serie favorita"._

"_Eso… es increíble"._

"_Lo sé, eres la única persona que conozco que le gusta esto. Nadie aprecia los buenos shows de ciencia ficción. Y en mi opinión, deberían estrenar una nueva película"._

"_Eso es justo lo que yo pienso…" en ese momento, sintió que tal vez no era tan diferente como creía._

* * *

Debo agradecer los dulces comentarios que mandaron, me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia; quisiera terminarla así pueda continuar con las otras. Saludos!


	5. Aprender a ser mayor

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Aprender a ser mayor**

"¡ABRIIIL! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE".

"No quiero" Abril se encontraba saltando en el sofá haciendo caso omiso a la tortuga mutante

"¡Ya basta, te puedes caer!" le reprimió de vuelta, pero ella solo le sacó la lengua.

Donatello olvidó sus modales y tomó a la niña en el aire "¿Qué no entiendes? Puedes hacerte daño, y el suelo no es nada suave".

Ella puso su cara de enojo haciendo un puchero. Donatello la miró cansado.

"No me mires de esa manera, señorita. Ahora siéntate y no hagas ruido que estoy tratando de trabajar".

La sentó en el sofá, le dio el osito de Mikey y encendió la tele buscando un programa adecuado para su edad.

"Quédate aquí, ¿entendiste? El sensei está durmiendo y no hay que molestarlo" se aclaró, y aunque siguiera enojada ella asintió.

"Bien" y así, retornó a su laboratorio.

_Nunca creí que fuera tan difícil cuidar a un niño._

* * *

Era hora del patrullaje, y las cuatro tortugas estaban alistándose. Necesitaban conseguir más información sobre los Kraang y descubrir en donde tenían cautivo al padre de Abril, había pasado mucho tiempo pero ellos no lograban perder las esperanzas.

"Muy bien chicos, vámonos" ordenó Leo cargando sus Katanas.

"A destruir Kraangs, mi pasatiempo favorito" masculló Raphael.

Abril, quién seguía sentada en el sofá viendo Héroes Espaciales, miró a Donatello que se iba de la guarida. En ese momento se levantó y corrió lo más que pudo para tomar su mano derecha y sacudirla.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó tímidamente.

Él miró hacia abajo y encontró unos ojos azules tristes.

"Ya volveré, te lo aseguró".

"Quiero ir contigo" exclamó abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Donatello sintió esa fea sensación de que el mundo se estaba por colapsar, ya la había conocido antes… solo cuando veía a Abril triste. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la separó de sí.

"Abril… esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para una niña como tú. Debes permanecer en la guarida, aquí nada malo te pasará".

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo" esta vez puso una cara de perrito a la que no se le puede decir que no. Pero Donatello sabía los riesgos que corría.

"No, ahora no, Abril. Quédate, volveré y te leerle un cuento. ¿Sí?".

La niña asintió.

"Esa mi niña" le besó la frente y se fue.

* * *

Flashback

"_Vamos chicos" ordenó Leo saliendo de la guarida, todos le siguieron detrás de él._

"_Esperen, quiero ir con ustedes" Abril corrió antes de que se fueran._

"_Abril, esta misión es demasiado peligrosa" le dijo Donnie._

"_Lo sé, pero sé que puedo. Yo también soy una ninja" volvió a insistir "Por favor, déjenme acompañarlos"._

"_Te dije que no, y es no"._

"_Pero Donnie…"._

"_No hay peros. No estás preparada Abril" la miró severamente._

_Entonces los demás se adelantaron, y antes de que Donatello saliera ella le tomó el brazo. Él se detuvo en seco._

"_Donnie…"._

"_Escucha Abril, sé que quieres luchar pero… no es simple. Apenas estás empezando tu entrenamiento y nosotros llevamos quince años haciendo esto"._

_Ella cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado._

"_¿Acaso soy una niña?"._

"_No es eso…"._

"_¡Sí, si es así!"._

"_¡Abril, basta! Lo hago para protegerte. ¿Qué pasaría si te sucede algo malo? ¿Qué hago yo? Debes entender que esto no es un juego, ponemos en riesgo nuestras propias vidas. Si te pasara algo todo este plan se terminaría, ¿entiendes?"._

"_Yo… lo siento" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Algún día nos acompañarás… te lo prometo"._

* * *

Después de una larga noche, los chicos volvieron a la guarida. Estaban exhaustos y lo único que querían era dormir.

"Eso estuvo increíble, ¿viste cómo le saqué la cabeza a ese Kraang?" preguntó Miguel Ángel mostrando un movimiento de pelea.

"Si Mikey, todos lo vimos" contestó Rapha de mala manera.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Abril?" Donatello se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba en el sofá.

"Tal vez se haya ido a dormir" dijo Leo yéndose a la cocina.

"Pero… ella no se duerme sin que antes le lea un cuento".

Corrió hasta su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla acostada, tapada hasta el cuello esperándolo casi dormida para escuchar mil y un historias que la harían reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, y finalmente se dormiría así como un ángel que acaba de hacer su trabajo. Abrió la puerta y, al igual que la última vez, no había nadie.

"No no no no… ¿Por qué haces esto, Abril?".

Entonces buscó por todas partes, pero comenzó a complicarse mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no estaba en la guarida.

"Otra vez no, por favor" su mente no paraba de hacerse preguntas. La había perdido de nuevo, a una niña tan chiquita.

No tuvo opción que salir de la guarida, a espaldas de sus hermanos y encargarse él mismo.

_Todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarla sola._

"¡ABRIL! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que ella respondiera. Su eco se escuchó por toda la red del alcantarillado… pero nadie contestó.

Corría y corría sin parar, sus pasos eran agigantados y apenas podía respirar. Su corazón se aceleró y volvió a aparecer ese feo sentimiento, en el que se cae el mundo, se desmorona en mil pedazos y no queda nada.

"ABRIIIL" volvió a gritar, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos "ABRIL, POR FAVOR. VUELVE".

¿Qué había hecho mal? Se sentía pésimo, irresponsable, y quién sabe dónde estuviera la pequeña niña. Si tan solo no se hubiera tomado esa agua de Kraang, todo estaría perfecto. Pero no. Esa era la realidad, había vuelto a perder a la chica que más amaba.

"Abril… lo siento".

Se tiró de rodillas al piso húmedo y sucio, el agua corría como de costumbre y el sonido de las ratas era lo único que se escuchaba.

"Abril… vuelve" dejó que sus lágrimas salieran desprendidas de sus ojos y su cara se hundió en sus manos "Te necesito…".

"Donnie" se escuchó una leve voz femenina detrás de él.

Levantó la cabeza y se volvió. Allí estaba ella, frente a sus narices, con una expresión ingenua pero adorable. Rápidamente, él se le acercó y la abrazó. La abrazó con una intensidad que ni él conocía.

"ABRIL, DIOS MIO. ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO… TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS" le reclamó llorando "¿Por qué te saliste?".

"Quería estar contigo" le contestó.

Donatello comprendió y no dijo nada más. Volvió a abrazarla como si fuera lo único que le quedara en la vida.

_Tal vez así se sienten los padres cuando les pasa algo a sus hijos._

* * *

Flashback

"_ABRIL, VUELVE. POR FAVOR" gritó corriendo por las alcantarillas "LO SIENTO, NO FUI CONCIENTE DE LO QUE DIJE"._

_Y la encontró, sentada cerca de un piletón donde se concentraba toda el agua de Nueva York._

"_Abril…"_

"_Déjame sola. De todas maneras soy un estorbo" contestó llorando._

"_Abril… perdón" se sentó a su lado "Estaba enojado y… no sé… las palabras salieron. No quise decir que fueras un estorbo"._

_Ella lo miró._

"_¿En enserio?"._

"_Si…" le limpió las lágrimas "No pensé en lo que dije, y tampoco creo que seas un estorbo. Al contrario… me alegra que estés conmigo"._

"_No, yo lo siento Donnie. Fui una tonta, sé que no estoy preparada para esto pero… en verdad quiero ayudar. Quiero demostrar que puedo ser tan fuerte como ustedes… o como Karai"._

"_Ya lo eres, tal vez no físicamente pero si mentalmente"._

"_Entonces… ¿crees en mí?"._

"_Más que a nadie en el mundo"._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los buenos lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios, veo que se engancharon con mi historia. Quería dar un pantallazo de cómo se sentiría Donatello en el rol de padre. Antes que nada, quiero decir que me entusiasma mucho escribirla y ya quiero terminarla :D Ya casi termino con el estudio y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, así que no se desanimen. Estuve pensando el otro día en dibujar un FanArt para este fanfic, pero no sé cómo hacerlo en computadora. En fin, dejen sus comentarios y les responderé todas las dudas que tengan.**

**Saludos!**


	6. Vivir en las sombras

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Vivir en las sombras**

"Abril, ya te dije que te quedaras quieta" le suplicó por enésima vez el mutante de morado.

"No" respondió de manera cortante.

"No entiendo como una niña tan chiquita puede tener tanta energía".

Abril corrió desesperadamente alrededor del sofá, su respiración se escuchaba acelerada y no había forma de pararla.

Donatello dejó a un lado su computadora portátil y se levantó. Esperó hasta que la pequeña Abril pasara corriendo delante de él y la tomó entre sus brazos de manera juguetona.

"¡Suéltame!" pataleó con fuerza mientras el mutante la abrazaba y ella luchaba con uñas y dientes.

"Eres una traviesa" rió sentándola al lado de su computadora.

"Donnie".

"¿Si?".

"¿Cuándo voy a poder salir a la superficie?".

Aquella pregunta lo dejó pensando. Desde lo ocurrido con Karai, Leonardo tomó la decisión de que ella se quedara a vivir con ello solo por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Pero ese "solo un tiempo" se convirtió en meses, ya casi un año. Nada iba bien, el Clan del Pie y los Kraang la estaban buscando. Ella tuvo que dejar toda su vida allá arriba.

* * *

"_Sé que no es la mejor decisión, pero este es el único lugar donde estas a salvo"._

"_Lo sé, Donnie" ella permaneció con la cabeza abajo "Me siento como una prisionera"._

"_No digas eso" se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente "Nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia y no te abandonaremos"._

"_Ustedes son lo único que me queda"._

"_Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, las cosas volverán a ser normales"._

* * *

Volvió a la realidad.

"Algún día, te lo prometo. Pero todavía no".

"¿Por qué no?" rezongó haciendo un puchero.

"Porque eres muy pequeña, y las niñas pequeñas deben quedarse aquí, sanas y salvas. Haz de cuenta que eres una princesa y este es tu castillo".

"No quiero ser una princesa, quiero ser una guerrera, como ustedes" comenzó a meter puñetazos a la almohada.

"Y lo serás, pero debes tomarte tu tiempo".

"Raphael dice que esperar es de bobos".

"¿Y tú le crees?".

Ella lo dudó por un momento "Mmm… No lo sé".

Él rió "Escucha Abril, te daré un consejo. Nunca nada en la vida llega rápido, hay que aprender a esperar y ser paciente. Las cosas no llegan por sí solas, debemos esforzarnos para conseguir nuestras propias metas y nunca, pero nunca, bajar los brazos. Si quieres ser una kunoichi entonces debes practicar y confiar en ti misma".

"¿Entonces podré ser la mejor?".

"Así es" rió un poco "Serás la mejor en todo".

Las horas siguientes Abril se la pasó mirando la televisión. Donatello volvió a su trabajo habitual de encontrar una cura.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que una figura diminuta entró al laboratorio. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que su tierna carita. Donatello se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y al ver a la niña fue corriendo a abrazarla.

"¿Qué pasó, Abril? ¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

"E-Es que… E-Extraño… Extraño a mi papá" apenas podía hablar "Quiero a mi papá".

"Tranquila…" la abrazó de vuelta y le frotó la espalda "Va a volver, vamos a traerlo de vuelta".

Sabía que era duro para ella. En ese mismo momento recordó aquella vez en la que Abril le contó sobre su pasado.

Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía 9 años, y a causa de esto su padre sufrió una depresión. Un mes más tarde, Kirby tomó la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York para estar más cerca de sus parientes. Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles, Abril comenzó la secundaria y no tenía ningún amigo; era la "Chica nueva". Nunca se sintió a gusto entre las demás personas, nadie la comprendía. Solo tenía a su padre.

Era de comprender. Donatello y sus hermanos también crecieron sin una madre, el Maestro Splinter los crio como a sus propios hijos y no conocían lo que era el cariño materno. Comenzaron a entrenar de pequeños y vivían en las sombras, jamás habían salido a la superficie hasta que cumplieron los 15 años.

Pero hubo una excepción.

Donatello rompió las reglas.

* * *

_Era de noche y todos dormitaban, solamente una pequeña tortuga de casi 10 años edad se había quedado despierto. Esperó a que no hubiera ningún ruido y se escabulló de la guarida. Desde hacía muchos años aspiraba a conocer la superficie, descubrir que había allá arriba. Pero se encontró con algo más._

_Abrió la tapa del alcantarillado y asomó su cabeza por el callejón, inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie. Entonces salió._

_Se encontraba acorralado por varios edificios y escaleras a los costados._

"_Esto es como en las películas" se subió a un contenedor de basura y saltó por las escaleras. Tenía miedo de caerse ya que era muy pequeño y Splinter no les había enseñado cómo saltar edificios, era obvio._

_Al llegar a la azotea, se quedó paralizado con lo que vio._

_Miles de luces de todos los colores adornando el cielo de Nueva York, rascacielos lejanos los cuales jamás podría alcanzar._

"_Woow" se dignó a exclamar "Esto… es… INCREBILE"._

_Segundos después escuchó una voz._

"_¿Hola?"._

_Rápidamente se escondió en las sombras para que nadie lo viera._

"_¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó una leve voz femenina._

_Donatello no podía ver mucho, pero se trataba de una niña de, tal vez, su misma edad. Llevaba un pijama rosa y unas pantuflas de conejitos. La oscuridad ocultaba su identidad._

"_N-No te asustes" respondió él._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"._

"_Solo quería ver la ciudad"._

"_¿Por qué? ¿No eres de por aquí?"._

"_En realidad…" pensó unos segundos, no podía decirle de dónde provenía "…No"._

_Ella esperó unos instantes._

"_¿Por qué no te muestras?"._

"_Soy un monstruo, te asustarías"._

"_Yo no creo eso… ¿Por qué lo dices?"._

"_Pues porque… mi padre dice que nadie debe verme, de lo contrario habría problemas"._

"_Para mí no eres un monstruo, eres muy simpático"._

"_Jeje… tú también. ¿Cómo te llamas?"._

"_Lo siento, mi papá dice que no debo decirle mi nombre a extraños"._

"_Entiendo…"_

"_¿Y el tuyo?"_

"_Um… yo soy…"_

_La voz de un hombre los interrumpió._

"_Hija, ya es tarde"._

"_Perdón, debo irme a dormir"._

"_Espera" la paró "¿Te volveré a ver?"._

"_No lo sé, es posible que sí"._

_Finalmente ambos se despidieron, Donatello volvió a la guarida y ninguno de sus hermanos se dio cuenta._

* * *

Nunca dijo nada al respecto, nadie sabía nada. Trató de olvidarlo y seguir con su vida de mutante.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que ya terminé con las pruebas de la escuela y ahora estoy desocupada. Me llevó un tiempo pensar en el proximo capitulo, pero lo tendrán nuevamente... asi que no dejen de leer. Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos!**


End file.
